


Lust's tale of agony

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lust, M/M, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Not a Love Story, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I got inspired and started this angsty prolly really bad word vomit
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. You didn't this would have reprocussions, didn't you? You were wrong...

Roman was summoned, wow, this they didn't expect, He was freakishly skinny, his ribs visible. His red skimpy outfit with gold tassels wasn't helping huh? His hair was long, strangely. It was down to his waist. He looked feminine, wearing makeup and seemingly trying a drag look. Well, this was unexpected at first. "This wasn't what I was planning, but anyways might as well say, I'm transgender. My preferred pronouns are she/her and I would like to be called Rosalina. Just Rose is fine too." She said. Patton looked surprised then confused. "Roman, that can't be possible, All of us are male and so is Thomas, so you aren't trans. It just doesn't make sense." Patton replied. " " BUT REMUS IS-" Rosalina's hand went over her mouth. Rosalia made a hand wave motion and the hand that was planted over her mouth moved, surprisingly. "It's not my secret to spill, anyways if you guys won't accept me, I might as well leave. Also, I'm not Roman anymore or Creativity, I'm Rosalina and I'm Lust, not Pride, not Creativity, and not Narcissism, Lust. Rom- Rosalina had a edge to her voice. She flipped the light sides off and sank out gracefully to the dark sides's area of the mindscape.

"So, Rosie, that didn't turn out well huh?" Remus exclaimed, somehow hanging upside down on the ceiling.  
Rose had changed to a more comfortable short skirt and a crop top. She ditched the heavy makeup for a lighter foundation type and red lipstick. " Haha yeah. At least you guys accept me, right?" She had a bit of a worried and drained expression on her face and in her tone of voice.  
* SPOILER * "We would need Rosie, anyways, I need to know what Remus wants for dinner, can you ask them?" Janus asked kindly. "You should really eat something Rosie, You really only ate twice this week and it's Thursday." Janus sounded worried, however Remus and Rose couldn't see his face because he was in the kitchen down the hall.

*TO BE CONTINUED*


	2. 2 bc i dunno what to call thiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried, also mentions of noncon so tw

"Ok, Jan Jan, I'll have a bit of that soup, not too much though, alright?" She responded reluctantly. "Thanks, Rosa! You're the best, any way you want some water?" They got off the ceiling while speaking with a quizzical tone. "Sure, sibling, I'll take some water too. Janus, baby, they didn't even care when I left! They also said Thomas was a boy so I couldn't be a girl! I just wanna go down there and **punish the hell out of them**. No aftercare either, they wouldn't enjoy it!! They would bow before me!!" She looked dazed, most likely fantasizing about what she could do to them. "Ok sis, no need to be a sadist here! That would be fun but don't want you validating my Virgil! Was he accepting by the way?" They asked. "I think he was, him having been female before but the lights don't know that! Hope he tells them too." Remus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
